Pontos de autoridade
by Dana Norram
Summary: Continuação de "Nicotina" // Draco Malfoy se tornou um garoto de programa para fugir de um crime. Ele achava que estava seguro mas, de todas as pessoas do mundo, foi justamente Harry Potter quem o encontrou. // SLASH // HarryxDraco // COMPLETA
1. Parte I

**Título: **Pontos de Autoridade  
**Autora:** Dana Norram**  
Casal:** Harry/Draco, OMC/Draco  
**Classificação:** PG-13 (mas a partir do capítulo 4 creio que seria melhor classificá-la como **R**, por conter cenas de sexo e violência)  
**Gênero:** Drama/Slash  
**Parte:** 01 de 05

* * *

****

Notas da Autora:  
_(E não as ignorem. Elas são importantes!)_

**# **É. Sei que "não prometi" . Mas acontece que nem eu sou tão sacana assim a ponto de não fazer uma continuação para _aquela _história. Isto aqui poder ser considerado uma "songfic às avessas" – já que além do título fofo, eu baseei livremente cada capítulo num trecho da música em questão (Points of Authority, do Linkin Park). Bem, é isso! Espero realmente que gostem e um dia possam me perdoar pelo "final" de Nicotina...

**# **Em tempo: Se por acaso do destino você NÃO leu "Nicotina" devo dizer que alguns aspectos desta história ficaram um tanto quanto complicados, então, de coração eu recomendo que você de uma clicada no meu profile e procure por ela, certo? Aos demais, os avisos de sempre:

**# Harry Potter** não me pertence. Se pertencesse eu provavelmente não teria matado vocês-sabem-a-quem, por exemplo. O molequinho da cicatriz é propriedade exclusiva da titia JKR e ela quem ganha os louros. A música que dá título a essa fic (_Points of Authority_) pertence a banda **Linkin Park**. Idem para os trechos que iniciam cada capítulo.

**# **Agora talvez assim você tenha passado batido pela sinopse, mas como eu sou uma pessoa legal, vou repetir: Isso aqui é uma fanfic **SLASH**, ou seja tem rapazinhos fazendo coisinhas feias que provavelmente seus pais não aprovariam dentro de suas respeitosas residências. Assim, caso você não goste, não tolere, tenha nojo, inveja, raiva de ver Harry e Draco se... hum... "entendendo muito bem", eu sugiro de coração que você vire de costas, respire fundo e comece a correr o mais o rápido possível na direção oposta deste texto. Agora se assim mesmo você ler e deixar algum comentário ácido e impertinente, eu só poderei virar e dizer: Você foi avisado. Se por acaso sofre de cegueira temporária o problema não é meu. Aos demais, boa leitura. A propósito, reviwes não mordem e estimulam minha criatividade artística, então, comentem!

* * *

**Pontos de Autoridade  
**por Dana Norram

_"Desista do jogo  
antes que alguém te pegue fora de guarda  
e jogue seu nome na desonra..."_  
**Parte I**

_Avada Kedrava._

Duas palavras.

Duas simples palavras.

Era incrível. Quase cruel a maneira como essas mesmas duas simples palavras podiam vir a ser um divisor de águas, um liminar entre o "antes" e o "depois" na vida de uma pessoa.

De _qualquer _pessoa.

Até mesmo de alguém de que se esperaria tal ato. Mesmo que este fosse o filho de um conhecido Comensal, um predestinado à bruxo das trevas de alto escalão...

Os ouvidos de Draco zuniam e suas mãos estavam trêmulas. Sentia o suor escorrendo frio e pegajoso por suas pernas... atrás do seu pescoço. Piscava os olhos acinzentados alucinadamente, como se não pudesse acreditar.

Sim, ele fizera.

_"Não, Draco... não..."_ a voz de sua mãe lhe doía em algum ponto isolado do peito.

Será que ela mesma não acreditava? Que seu filho... que sua pequena criança acabara de fazer aquilo... aquilo que durante toda a vida ela tanto lutara contra... tentando que Draco não se tornasse apenas mais um... um...

__

"Encantado, jovem Sr. Malfoy... tão parecido com o pai..."

Lucius invariavelmente esboçava um sorriso trivial diante daquela frase feita. Narcissa fingia concordar alegremente, com um meneio ensaiado. Draco inflava com seu orgulho comprado, construído sobre presentes caros e longos períodos de ausência inexplicáveis...

Sim. Mas ele soubera... anos depois.

Narcissa... sua Mãe... sua santa Mãe, de fato aliviada com a morte de Lucius... aliviada ao saber que o filho não seguiria os passos do pai... que Draco não marcaria na pele o trágico destino de um servo Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado...

Não, Draco Malfoy não se tornaria um Comensal.

Não no que dependesse dela. E Narcissa havia de alguma forma, falhado.

E o corpo inerte jazia sobre o soalho de mármore. Dois pares de olhos castanhos vidrados, fixos no teto alto. As mãos estendidas lado-a-lado do corpo rijo... duro... frio...

Morto.

Draco Malfoy matara pela primeira vez em sua vida.

__

"Draco... não..."

O loiro erguera novamente a varinha, postando-se na frente da mãe que parecia dividida entre o choro e a histeria. A mão livre de Draco segurava-lhe com força nos ombros magros que se sacudiam a cada fungada. Ainda alerta, ele sussurrara que precisava partir... que não havia mais lugar para ele... naquele mundo... ao seu lado...

"Adeus."

__

Crack!

Ele aparatara. E os demais homens presentes não tiveram coragem de atacar aquela viúva, cujos olhos azuis ficaram repentinamente vazios, sem mais lágrimas para serem derramadas.

_**(...)**_

Era novamente noite.

Draco mantinha seu rosto impassível enquanto fechava os botões do seu colete de couro escuro. Os gestos quase maquinais. Há quantos meses ele não fazia aqueles mesmos movimentos... noite após noite?

Daí com um meio sorriso, rápido e torto, ele reparou que faltava um dos botões.

__

Potter realmente não era o que se podia chamar de "cavalheiro"...

Lá fora se ouvia o ruído de passos, das conversas animadas e intimamente, Draco sentia uma vontade muito grande de desaparecer... de não precisar participar uma vez mais daquilo tudo...

Mas é claro. Ele não podia simples desistir... _fugir_... usar magia outra vez... não... era arriscado...

Bateram à porta de repente e Draco estancou as mãos, virando o rosto de leve.

Prendeu a respiração por um segundo, torcendo para que fosse qualquer pessoa... _qualquer _um menos...

"Boa noite, meu querido."

__

Norton.

O loiro ficou paralisado, mas ainda assim sustentou o olhar – Potter bem longe de seus pensamentos agora...

Norton então sorriu, seus olhos quase opacos com um estranho brilho de ansiedade que cintilava da mesma forma que uma borboleta tentando pousar sobre a vidraça trancada. Aproximou-se de Draco por trás, envolvendo sua cintura com uma de suas mãos em forma de garra.

O loiro inspirou fundo e fez menção de voltar a abotoar seu colete, quando sentiu os dedos finos e gelados de Norton sobre suas mãos. Ergueu o rosto para o espelho em sua frente, vendo Norton atrás de si, envolvendo-o como uma sombra cruel e palpável.

"Não há necessidade de tanta pressa... afinal, mal tivemos tempo de ficar a sós esses dias, não é mesmo, meu pequeno?"

Fez com que ele baixasse as mãos, dos botões para suas calças. Então o comandando, tal como se Draco fosse uma espécie de marionete, Norton o obrigou abrir sua braguilha e enfiar as mãos por dentro de sua roupa de baixo. Draco sentiu seu rosto em chamas e com um gemido abafado, cerrou as pálpebras.

"Tsc... tsc... não... assim não, Draco..." sussurrou Norton junto ao seu ouvido, causando-lhe arrepios involuntários. "Abra os olhos, veja-se... eu bem sei que você gosta disso..."

A contragosto Draco obedeceu, sentindo ímpetos de na verdade escancarar sua gaveta e puxar a varinha. Mas era claro que ele não o fez.

Mirou sua figura refletida no espelho, que agora parecia tão pequena e frágil - algo que ele nunca imaginara ser. Às vezes se perguntava se sua dita "liberdade" valia realmente a pena...

_"Eu não vou para Azkaban... eu não vou enlouquecer igual papai..."_ murmurou ele, bem baixinho para si. Tão baixo que Norton tomou-o por um gemido e sorriu ainda mais.

"Assim... continue, Draco..." e colocou mais força sobre a mão do loiro, que engoliu em seco e tentou desviar os olhos do espelho novamente. Norton então usou a outra mão para segurar a mandíbula de Draco, forçando-o a encarar sua própria e humilhada imagem refletida. _Distorcida. _Uma imagem que ele preferia fingir que não existia.

"Me solte..." disse o loiro menos que um tom acima de um sussurro, mas ainda assim Norton escutou. Entretanto, ao invés de ficar zangado, o homem pareceu se divertir.

"Soltá-lo? Porquê? Para quê? Eu sei que você está gostando..." e dizendo isso, Norton usou a própria mão para continuar com a tarefa de masturbar o loiro. Draco apoiou as mãos – agora livres – sobre a penteadeira e rilhou os dentes, sentindo o rosto quente... o coração disparado.

Não era prazer. Era raiva... raiva de si mesmo. De sua própria impotência... da própria fraqueza... _e o que Harry diria se o visse assim?_

Seus olhos cinzas se arregalaram quase imediatamente, focando a água de colônia que sequer fechara, largada sobre a superfície polida.

O que o levava a ter aqueles pensamentos? _Agora? _O quê Harry, ou melhor, o quê _Potter _tinha a ver com ele... agora? Fora somente uma noite _pelo amor de Merlin_...

"Assim... isso..."

Draco teve seu fio de pensamento interrompido ao sentir uma nauseante onda de calor transpassar-lhe o corpo sem piedade, como uma longa agulha sendo enfiada com força e rapidez numa bexiga que não estoura, mas que ao poucos vai perdendo o ar e murcha...

Até morrer...

Engoliu em seco, reprimindo um gemido fraco e submisso que arrancou uma risadinha baixa e desdenhosa do Norton atrás de si. O homem estalou um beijo rápido e frio sobre os cabelos lisos de Draco e soltou-se dele, se dirigindo ao banheiro onde o ruído de água corrente mostrou que ele lavava as mãos.

"Termine logo de se vestir... teremos uma longa noite..."

E saiu do quarto sem olhar para Draco, que ainda mantinha o olhar baixo e as mãos apoiadas na penteadeira.

O conteúdo da água de colônia aberta sobre a superfície estremeceu de repente, como um lago cuja serenidade das águas é interrompida pelo jogar de uma pedra ou pelas primeiras gotas da chuva.

__

Continua.


	2. Parte II

_"Cubra seu rosto  
Você não pode disputar a corrida  
O ritmo é muito rápido  
Você não agüentará..."_**  
Parte II**

"Isso é uma fuga, você sabe disso..."

Um par de olhos verdes brilhou com o último vestígio de emoção. Harry teve muita vontade de fechar a porta na cara de seu antigo amigo, mas faltou-lhe coragem. Suspirou pesadamente. Cerrou suas pestanas e murmurou contrariado. Impaciente.

"O que você quer que eu faça, Ron?"

O ruivo, alto, magro e ainda sardento também suspirou, pronunciando aquelas palavras cuidadosamente escolhidas com uma certa dificuldade.

"Quero meu amigo de volta, Harry. Quero _você _de volta. Não param de perguntar de você... todos estamos preocupados..." ele começou a balbuciar, as mãos se contorcendo. "Você tem de ser forte, Harry... não é como se a vida não continuasse..."

Harry ficou repentinamente arisco, parecia até que uma fagulha de ira se acendera em seus olhos, brilhando como uma chama num mar verde-esmeralda.

"Como... como _você _tem coragem de me dizer isso? Ela está morta, Ron! Ela era minha amiga, era _sua _amiga. Aliás, era mais que sua amiga... você a... você a..." mas a palavra fugiu de seus lábios e ele se calou por um segundo, xingando a si mesmo. Xingando Ron. "Como simplesmente pode fingir que nada aconteceu?"

Os olhos azuis do ruivo encheram-se d'água, mas após uma fungada que pareceu doer-lhe até as entranhas ele reprimiu o choro. Suas mãos compridas fecharam-se em punho e ele também parecia repentinamente tentado a fazer algo, como esmurrar Harry por exemplo, embora não tivesse coragem para tanto.

"Pára de ficar dizendo 'ela' e 'ela' como se não conseguisse pronunciar um bendito nome! É Hermione, Harry! HERMIONE!" a voz de Ron ganhou força, ficando mais alta até que ele começasse a gritar. "E ela morreu para que VOCÊ pudesse estar aqui hoje! Mas em retribuição... o que é que VOCÊ faz? Se isola! Se esconde! É assim que você agradece, Harry? A Hermione? A Sirius? A Lupin! Todos eles tornaram nossa vitória possível e você não tem coragem sequer de pronunciar o nome deles!"

Ron se calou, os dedos ainda enterrados nas palmas de suas próprias mãos, as maçãs do rosto tão vermelhas quanto os fios de seus cabelos. Porém, a fúria repentina do amigo causou em Harry uma curiosa sensação de alívio.

"É bom... não é? Dizer aquilo que está entalado aqui..." Harry fez um gesto brusco, indicando seu pescoço. "Aqui... bem no fundo da garganta. Fazer com que os outros se sintam mal com suas palavras..."

O ruivo encarou para Harry com atenção. Calado.

__

Arrependido.

"Hermione sabia de tudo isso, Ron. Sabia no que estava se metendo. Melhor do que nós dois ela sabia o que fazia... sabia _porquê _fazia. Hermione não é nenhum mártir... nem ela, nem Sirius, Lupin... nenhum deles quer que nós fiquemos eternamente chorando em cima de suas covas! Como você mesmo disse... todo o esforço dela, _deles_... não foi por nada. Foi para que gente como eu e você ficássemos vivos... para que pudéssemos fazer as nossas próprias escolhas daqui para frente..."

Ron afrouxara o aperto em suas mãos e mirava Harry com repentina aflição. Uma sensação de urgência tomando conta de suas faculdades tal como um veneno fatal, que penetra no fluxo sanguíneo até chegar ao coração.

Ele sabia que se não fizesse... se não dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa bem rápido... algo ali se perderia...

_Para sempre._

Mas ele não soube o que dizer. Novamente, faltou-lhe a coragem.

A expressão no rosto de Harry era tranqüila.

"E quanto a minha escolha..."

Quando Harry Potter finalmente trancou-se no apartamento, Ronald Weasley ficou durante muito tempo parado, sozinho, fitando a porta em sua frente, com suas palavras ecoando de uma forma ensurdecedora em seus ouvidos.

__

"... eu quero esquecer de tudo".

_**(...)**_

Harry não voltara para casa àquela manhã. Não sentia sono, muito pelo contrário. Fazia meses que não dormira tão bem quanto a última noite.

Fingia, ou melhor, tentava afastar a idéia de que Draco Malfoy tivesse algo a ver com aquela estranha sensação de bem estar. Tentava inclusive, não acalentar o desejo quase impulsivo de vê-lo novamente. Aquilo não daria certo... era tão óbvio. À quem Harry Potter achava que estava enganando?

A ele mesmo, talvez?

Malfoy era seu inimigo declarado. Harry se deixara levar pela beleza pungente do loiro, pelo clima pesado e sedutor daquele lugar... tinha sido atraído como um rato pelo cheiro de queijo fresco... para uma armadilha de lençóis macios e lábios doces.

Harry estancou no lugar e suspirou.

Por que as coisas tinham de ser assim? Por que ele não podia simplesmente admitir para si mesmo que gostara daquilo? Que gostara... que realmente apreciara passar a noite com alguém que em outra situação... numa outra época... alguém ele sequer poderia cogitar olhar nos olhos, sem sentir um embrulho involuntário no estômago?

Olhou ao redor. Era uma rua bastante movimentada e Harry mirou o outra lado da calçada suja, apinhada de transeuntes. Os muros altos e brancos se destacando do restante do lugar.

Um cemitério.

Um belo e sórdido cemitério de trouxas.

Podia ver algumas das estátuas envelhecidas por cima do muro encardido, etéreo e distante.

Sim.

Distante.

Enterrado.

Tudo finalmente passara. Ele não precisava se lembrar, nem conviver com aquela constante sensação de aperto no coração.

_Eu não vou ser derrotado por uma memória... _– disse ele, com uma raiva crescente dentro de si, comprimindo os lábios de uma maneira que lembrava muito sua falecida tia, caso alguém que a tivesse conhecido o visse naquele instante.

Mas é claro que isso não aconteceu. Ninguém naquele lugar conhecia Harry Potter. Não sabiam o que significava aquela cicatriz em forma de raio, que sua sempre rebelde franja tentava ocultar. Não tinham idéia de tudo que aquele rapaz passara em tão pouco tempo, do número de vezes que aquele par de olhos verdes viu a morte bem de perto...

_Não havia nada que você pudesse fazer... _– repetiu para si, tentando manter-se calmo.

Aquele era seu mantra, as palavras mágicas usadas para continuar em frente sem cair num redemoinho de culpa... sem enlouquecer.

Harry desviou os olhos dos muros e voltou a caminhar, tentando se distrair com as vitrines das lojas. Passou por uma em especial que vendia jóias. Deteve-se por um segundo frente a vitrine, examinando um mostruário cuja corrente de prata carregava um delicado pingente em forma de estrela.

Suspirou, enfiando as mãos no bolso do casaco e continuando seu caminho, tentando não se abalar à toa.

Mas era difícil.

Tudo que via, tudo que ouvia... podia ser a maneira de falar de uma pequena e sorridente garçonete, o modo sisudo como um homem discutia política na cafeteria para uma pequena platéia... podia ser o filme de terror numa noite fria, o reclame engraçado na televisão, os livros acumulados sobre a mesa de cabeceira... eram as pequenas palavras, os gestos, os sorrisos espectrais que pareciam segui-lo onde quer que ele tentasse esconder- se...

Em vão.

Tirou os óculos com impaciência e limpou-os rapidamente no casaco, devolvendo-os ao rosto logo em seguida. Sentou-se num banco de praça e relaxou os músculos das pernas, então com gestos rápidos tirou um cigarro do maço amassado que tinha no bolso. Acendeu-o com o isqueiro e já estava quase terminando-o quando percebeu uma pessoa sentada ao seu lado, lendo um livro despreocupadamente.

Tratava-se de uma mulher por volta dos seus 50 anos. Eramagra e pálida, com cabelos louros caprichosamente arrumados num penteado da moda. Um chapéu negro lhe assentava a cabeça com delicadeza e as unhas de sua mão estavam pintadas com uma discreta base. Os olhos fixos nas páginas do livro que segurava eram azuis e ao perceber que estava sendo analisada, a mulher voltou-se para Harry e sorriu.

Seus dentes brancos iluminaram um rosto já tão marcado pela idade.

"Teria horas, meu rapaz?" perguntou com simpatia.

Harry baixou os olhos para o pulso quando se lembrou que esquecera o relógio em casa, na noite anterior. Desculpou-se com um sorriso forçado, dizendo que andava com a cabeça na Lua...

"Não se preocupe." Sorriu a mulher loura, fechando o livro sobre o colo, como se naquele momento nem a leitura ou horas realmente importassem. "Se na sua idade não se pode andar distraído, que dirá na minha? Você é feliz, meu rapaz... mas creio que só se dará conta disto quando a felicidade fizer parte do seu passado, sabe?"

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas escuras, se perguntando quem aquela mulher pensava que era para lhe dizer aquelas coisas... como se soubesse... como se fizesse idéia de tudo que ele passara... _como se..._

"Eu também não dei ouvidos e penso que deixei passar uma ou outra chance... às vezes nós hesitamos em estender a mão, em oferecer a outra face, em dar uma nova oportunidade e só descobrimos que erramos quando é tarde demais."

As palavras brotaram na boca de Harry antes que ele percebesse que as tinha dito.

"Por que está me dizendo essas coisas? A senhora nem me conhece..."

O sorriso voltou ao rosto da velha mulher.

"Você só pareceu triste demais para um jovem tão bonito. Fiquei me perguntando qual seria a razão desta sombra que tem na face e porque ninguém está fazendo nada para acabar com ela."

Harry arregalou os olhos e deixou a boca pender de leve, descrente. A mulher se levantou e dizendo um rápido "adeus" saiu caminhando calmamente, deixando Harry sozinho no banco da praça apinhada de pessoas que iam e vinham, alheias a sensação de vazio que o dominara por completo naquele exato instante.

_Continua.  
_

* * *

**Nda: **Primeiramente, eu gostaria de agradecer de coração por todas as reviews fofas! Vocês me deixaram muito, muito, muito contente... por favor não deixem de comentar! Agora: já vou avisando que (todos) os capítulos estão prontos ou semi-prontos, faltando poucos ajustes para ficarem como eu quero. Serão cinco no total, mais ou menos com o mesmo tamanho. Eu poderia postar tudo de uma vez, é claro... mas assim o texto não cozinharia até ficar no "ponto certo" – por isso o prazo de uma mais ou menos semana entre uma atualização e outra. Eu tinha esquecido de dizer isso no primeiro capítulo, mas eu pretendo atualizar _Pontos de Autoridade_ todas às quintas-feiras (ou sexta-feira, no mais tardar). Inté!


	3. Parte III

_"Você ama o jeito que olho para você...  
enquanto tem prazer nas coisas terríveis  
nas quais você me colocou  
Você ganha se eu entregar minha vida  
Meu orgulho está quebrado."_**  
Parte III**

"_O que diabos EU estou fazendo aqui?"_ ele se perguntava pela décima vez naquela noite, enquanto suas pernas, como se fossem dotadas de vida e vontade própria, percorriam com pressa o mesmo caminho de uma semana atrás.

Ele tentara. Jurava que tentara.

Tentara esquecer.

Harry ficara incrivelmente bom na arte de "esquecer". Ignorar o lamento profundo e contínuo daquelas lembranças cruéis que sem permissão iam e viam à tona quando bem queriam.

Invariavelmente ele vencia. Esquecia.

Os retratos guardados bem no fundo de seu modesto guarda-roupa, fora de seu campo de visão, fora de seu alcance, de sua vontade mórbida de mutilar, dilacerar aquela membrana fina de proteção que cuidadosamente erguera com tanto trabalho e luta...

Por que _diabos _o encontrara? Por quê? _Para quê?_

Só para se recordar de tudo... lembrar dos rostos e das vozes que tanto o machucavam... daqueles que ele tanto amara...

Draco Malfoy podia não ser exatamente o protagonista de suas melhores memórias, mas de alguma forma ele esteve sempre presente. Uma sombra pálida escondida atrás nas colunas do castelo, oculto através da máscara negra de um comensal, o grito de uma imperdoável...

_Não._

Draco não era como o pai. Por mais que lembrasse, por mais que parecesse...

Ele era alguém que Harry queria ver outra vez.

Para que? _Porquê_ – ele se perguntava de novo, de novo e de novo... Não havia um real sentido em tudo aquilo, havia? Era aquilo uma peça bem pregada? Uma brincadeira maldosa para destruir suas tentativas de se isolar, de esquecer e ser esquecido. De passar desapercebido nas ruas, de ser outra vez apenas Harry...

"_Potter?"_

Harry de costas, estancou. Parecia que sua razão acabara de voltar naquele exato instante... podia fugir, não podia? Girar nos calcanhares e sumir sem maiores explicações, sem fazer com que a situação se tornasse ainda mais constrangedora e imprópria...

O bruxo moreno sentiu ser segurado pelo braço e inspirou fundo. Talvez a idéia da fuga – _outra _fuga – tivesse transpassado por sua face... talvez Draco sentisse que apenas um momento de pura insanidade fizera Harry voltar a colocar seus pés naquele lugar...

Mas Draco não ousava. Ele sequer cogitava a possibilidade de que o motivo de Harry Potter estar ali outra vez... talvez... talvez fosse... ele.

Harry baixou os olhos para os dedos pálidos que lhe seguravam com um pouco de força, agarrados em seu pulso. O rosto inutilmente calmo de Draco mirou-lhe com um misto de surpresa e desespero.

"_Não vá embora" _aqueles olhos acinzentados lhe pediram em desesperado silêncio. Os lábios rosados ligeiramente trêmulos, como se quisesse, mas não pudesse dizer as palavras em voz alta. Harry então baixou a guarda, esmorecendo os ombros e inspirando fundo novamente.

"Quer uma bebida?" ofereceu Harry, não encontrando nada melhor para dizer. Na verdade, ele não pensara no que faria quando chegasse ali.

Na verdade, não pensara em coisa alguma.

Com um aceno afirmativo Draco soltou-o e esboçou um sorriso ínfimo, mas presente, enquanto apoiava os braços sobre o balcão de madeira.

O _barman_ deu uma piscadela marota aos dois rapazes, começando preparar as bebidas. Harry puxou seu maço de cigarros e ofereceu um a Draco. Mas o loiro, para a surpresa de Harry, recusou-o com um sorriso cansado.

"Resolveu parar?" brincou o moreno com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Sentindo-se totalmente idiota. Sua cicatriz ligeiramente coberta pela franja rebelde.

Draco fez que não com a cabeça, os lábios num sorriso em falsete.

"Nada disso." Comentou em tom casual. "Andei tentando fumar a semana toda, mas simplesmente não conseguia..."

O rosto de Harry se encheu de dúvida, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio.

"Porque todas as vezes que acendia um..." continuou Draco, parecendo repentinamente tímido. "... eu me lembrava do que havia lhe dito..."

Harry juntou as sobrancelhas. Draco prosseguiu.

"Que isso era uma defesa..."

O rosto de Harry se desanuviou e ele sorriu amargamente.

"É. Eu me lembro. Era uma teoria interessante aquela. Fazia um certo sentido."

Draco reforçou o trejeito nos lábios.

"É curioso como às vezes procuramos nos apoiar em alicerces que nós mesmos construímos e apesar de o considerarmos fortes o bastante, sabemos que no fundo... eles não são..." Draco soltou um suspiro longo, mas logo em seguida riu-se arrependido e pegou um dos copos que o barman deixara sobre o balcão. "Esqueça, eu estou delirando..."

"Não pare." Pediu Harry com suavidade. "Acho que sei exatamente o que você quer dizer..."

Draco estancou o copo a um palmo dos lábios, então o baixou e voltou a erguer seus olhos cinzas.

Curiosos. Atentos. "Sabe? Mesmo?"

Harry confirmou com um ligeiro aceno, voltando a se concentrar em sua bebida. Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, ponderando sobre o que acabara de afirmar.

Ele sabia o que era construir sua aparente felicidade em alicerces falsos, sobre pés de barro. Era o que vinha fazendo há anos.  
Há cinco anos para ser mais exato.  
Desde que a guerra por fim acabara, com tantas baixas...  
De ambos os lados.

Mas bastava tão pouco para que tudo viesse à tona. Para que a vidinha mais ou menos, calma e apática de Harry desmoronasse num labirinto de lembranças amargas.

Tristes.

Ele vivia se perguntando quando o fantasma de Sirius pararia de lhe lançar um sorriso maroto por detrás do olhar de algum cão sem dono, largado sozinho no meio da rua... quando é que o folhear de um livro não o faria mais se lembrar de Hermione ralhando com ele e Ron, por estarem sendo preguiçosos, por terem deixado o dever de casa para última hora... ou quando ele pararia de ter aqueles sonhos que sempre terminavam com uma explosão de luz verde e uma risada cruel...

"_... quando?_" Harry deixou a pergunta escapar, sentindo um nó grosseiro em sua garganta. Virou o conteúdo do copo de uma vez e sentiu o nó afrouxar, junto com uma tontura repentina.

Draco mal teve tempo de pensar no que o moreno dissera e deixou seu próprio copo cair no chão, se estilhaçando em mil pedaços, enquanto usava as mãos – agora livres – para segurar Harry, cujos olhos rolaram nas órbitas antes que ele desfalecesse completamente.

"_Potter_!" e o copo de Harry também escapou dos dedos moles, quebrando ao bater no soalho.

Todos no bar viraram-se para os dois.

Draco não saberia dizer o que chamara atenção. Se foi o ruído do seu copo se estilhaçando ou do de Harry que encontrou destino semelhante... ou ainda... – aqui Draco sentiu o rosto em chamas – se fora seu próprio grito, quase agoniado, chamando pelo outro bruxo.

"Estão olhando o quê?" ele varreu o bar com sua melhor carranca. "Nunca viram um sujeito ter um dia ruim antes?"

Todos desviaram os rostos, alguns reclamando da petulância do loiro, outros voltando aos assuntos em que estavam antes de serem distraídos. O _barman_ por sua vez precipitou-se de trás do balcão para ajudar Draco.

Com alguma dificuldade (anos de quadribol e duelos deixaram Harry com um corpo bastante atlético, ainda que magro) ambos conseguiram arrastílo até o quarto do loiro, onde Draco insistiu que o deitassem na cama.

Daí, tão logo o _barman _se afastou com o intuito de procurar remédios, Draco ocupou-se em afrouxar a camisa de Harry, mas assim que abriu o quarto botão, estancou no lugar.

Com os olhos pregados no peito semidesnudo do moreno, Draco sentiu um arrepio frio percorrer sua espinha de cima abaixo e a não ser que ele estivesse muito enganado, aquilo nada tinha a ver com o rapaz desacordado em sua cama...

"Ora, ora... quem temos aqui..."

O _barman _voltara, mas não trouxera remédios. Ele parecia ligeiramente assustado e mirava Draco com um pedido de desculpas na face. E ao seu lado, parado na soleira da porta aberta, encontrava-se Norton, esboçando um sorriso presunçoso e convidativo... grotescamente desenhado em seus lábios ressecados.

_Continua.

* * *

_

**NdA:** Nyo! Quantos comentários fofos! Valeu pessoas! Fiquei super feliz! Aliás, eu pude reparar que quando se colocam "emoticons" nos comentários, vocês correm o risco de tê-los deletados pela metade... então cuidado, certo? XD


	4. Parte IV

**Aviso:** Esse capítulo contém cenas de violência.

* * *

_"Você ama as coisas que eu digo que farei  
O jeito como irei me ferir outra vez  
Só pra voltar para você  
Você ganha se eu entregar minha vida  
Meu orgulho está quebrado."_**  
Parte IV**

Draco sentiu Harry respirar, a mão ainda pousada sobre o peito do moreno. Um nó se afrouxou dentro do seu próprio coração, certo de que ele estaria bem. Tudo que tinha de fazer agora era afastar Norton dali o mais rápido possível.

Ele não gostara de Harry... ele certamente acabaria se aproveitando da situação de alguma forma... ao menos o barman ainda estava ali e...

"Deixe-nos a sós. Não há a necessidade de alarde. Verei o que posso fazer por nosso gentil cliente. Vodka demais, você me disse? Essas crianças... passam o dia sem comer e viram a bebida de uma só vez... tsc tsc..."

O Barman assentiu com um aceno incerto, trêmulo. Então, após lançar um novo olhar sentido a Draco, girou nos calcanhares e sumiu de vista, batendo a porta. O sorriso de Norton arreganhou-se de tal forma que parecia que sua pele se esticara sobre os ossos de um cadáver. Sua magreza longe de esbelta era quase... _mórbida_. E Draco já vivia ali tempo o suficiente para saber que aquilo não era sinônimo de fraqueza para ele, muito pelo contrário.

"Então, o rapagão aí estragou sua noite, não é Draco, querido?" Norton se aproximou da cama em passos largos, sem hesitação. Mirou os dois bruxos e sorriu outra vez. Então, puxou o braço esquerdo de Draco, que deixou um gemido rouca escapar.

Medo.

Medo por ele. Medo por Harry.

"Pensava que escaparia de mim esta noite por inteiro? Oh, não, não, não... eu realmente estava contando com aparição desse seu príncipe encantado. Velhos amigos vocês, não? Bem, bem..." Norton puxou o braço de Draco com mais força, torcendo-o para trás. Draco novamente reprimiu um gemido mais alto. Mas não... não daria a Norton o que ele tanto queria.

Suas lágrimas.

"Fiquei observando-o a semana toda. Está arredio e mais quieto do que o costume. Está estranho desde que esse infeliz esteve aqui! Eu o tolerei por uma noite, Draco, mas... não vou tolerar que ele lhe dê idéias..."

Sim. Agora Draco estava começando a entender...

Norton aproximou o rosto do de Draco e murmurou: "Você é meu." Mas antes que o loiro pudesse esboçar qualquer tipo de reação, Norton capturou seus lábios num beijo frio e asqueroso, enfiando a língua em sua boca morna e macia. Draco experimentou novamente aquele gosto amargo lhe subir do estômago. Sentiu náuseas, sentiu asco de si mesmo.

_Não... chega... Harry vai acordar a qualquer instante... eu não quero que ele me veja assim... não assim... por favor... por favor... não..._

Os dedos livres de Draco se contorciam como se ele estivesse sendo eletrocutado, queria arrancar os cabelos de Norton, mas não tinha coragem... sabia que acabaria mal... pior... acabaria sendo currado bem ali, aos pés de sua cama, diante de Harry Potter...

A mão livre de Norton começou a descer pelo corpo do loiro. Primeiro acariciando o pescoço, causando-lhe calafrios no loiro, que eram somados a dor em seu braço esquerdo e a náusea que subia por todo seu corpo. Ele precisava escapar... mas como?

Quando os dedos de Norton esbarram no baixo ventre do loiro e sua língua deixou a boca de Draco para concentrar-se em seu pescoço, foi que os olhos cinzas se arregalaram.

_NÃO!_ berrou Draco internamente e sua mão livre, que há alguns segundos se contorcia sobre o peito de Harry, tocou em alguma coisa dura. Era comprido e lhe trazia uma vaga lembrança... a lembrança de algo que ele já fora um dia...

Draco enfiou a mão dentro do casaco de Harry e puxou a varinha do moreno.

Estava livre, poderia acabar com Norton... nunca mais teria se suportar suas humilhações... já estava imaginando a si mesmo empurrando o homem e apontando-lhe a varinha... bastavam duas palavras... seria silencioso e indolor... ninguém lamentaria a morte de Norton...

Draco então sentiu dedos firmes em volta de seu pulso que sustentava a varinha, baixou os olhos, quase incrédulo, mas o par de esmeraldas estavam lá... despertas... vivas...

_Furiosas._

Aconteceu muito rápido. Harry tirou a varinha da mão de Draco e ergueu o corpo. Norton, surpreso com o despertar súbito do moreno, soltou Draco e também se aprumou.

Ele fez menção de chamar por ajuda, mas Harry tinha algo que Norton não tinha.

Estava sempre um passo a frente.

"_Silencio!"_ sibilou o moreno, apontando sua varinha para Norton que escancarou os lábios, mas deles não saiu um único som.

Draco ficou pregado, estático na cama. Harry não estava atacando um trouxa... _não_... ele definitivamente não estava vendo aquilo...

Norton ficou apavorado ao notar que não podia mais falar, mas o pavor logo deu lugar à outra reação.

_Raiva._

Raiva engarrafada por aquele que queria tirar-lhe Draco. Não. Norton não permitiria que aquele... _aquele_... seja lá o que ele fosse, saísse de sua casa com seu precioso anjo loiro nos braços...

"Potter!" murmurou Draco, as mãos agarrando o lençol com firmeza. Aquele era _seu_ problema, não podia deixar Harry simplesmente cuidar de tudo pra ele. "Não faça isso!"

O rosto de Harry estava calmo, controlado. Anos e anos de combates tinham lhe ensinado alguma coisa e essa coisa era: espere o inimigo fazer o primeiro movimento.

E Norton fez.

Antes que Harry pudesse erguer a varinha, Norton investiu sem medo para cima dele. Uma das mãos fechada em punho, acertando em cheio a face esquerda do moreno, derrubando seus óculos.

Ambos caíram no chão, a varinha de Harry voou longe. Norton segurou Harry pela gola da camisa meio aberta e impeliu sua cabeça contra o chão duro. Ouviu-se o ruído seco da caixa craniana batendo contra o soalho. Draco levou ambas as mãos a boca, impedindo-se de gritar.

Norton certamente estava uivando, mas o feitiço o impedia de chamar atenção. Harry por outro lado não se dava por vencido, seus joelhos, braços e pernas tentando acertar qualquer parte visível do corpo de Norton, mas claro que sem óculos as coisas ficam um tanto quanto borradas...

Draco viu Harry segurar os cabelos castanhos de Norton e puxá-los para trás. A boca de Norton se escancarou num berro de dor longo, agudo e silencioso. Por um segundo Draco quis que ele não estivesse enfeitiçado. Queria ouvir ele gritando...

Um soco de Norton voltou a atingir Harry e Draco saiu de seu estado de torpor auto-induzido. Harry não teria a mínima chance contra Norton sem magia. Precisava fazer alguma coisa...

_Ele_ precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Pagaria o preço. Estava decidido.

Pegou um cachecol caído sobre uma das cadeiras e enrolou ambas as pontas em suas mãos magras. Postou-se atrás dos dois que lutavam (Norton desferia uma série de socos sobre Harry) e passando o cachecol pelo pescoço de Norton, puxou-o para trás com toda coragem que possuía.

No mesmo instante Norton parou de socar Harry, suas mãos agora tentando capturar Draco que pouco a pouco lhe sufocava. A boca de Norton agora se escancarava em busca de ar, suas mãos tentando se libertar do loiro que descobrira em si mesmo algo que não conhecia.

Sua própria força.

Ele estava matando Norton... finalmente iria se vingar de todas as humilhações que sofrera na mão daquele homem... ele seria livre de novo... e sem magia... ninguém viria atrás dele... não agora...

"PARE! Draco... PARE!"

Norton começou a pesar em suas mãos. Ele parara de lutar. Draco sentiu as mãos de Harry forçando-o a soltar o cachecol...

_Acabou... _

"Draco, solte-o... não... você não vai fazer isso outra vez, Draco!"

Draco deixou Norton cair no chão, junto do cachecol e se arrastou até se encostar numa das paredes. O peito subindo e descendo, a adrenalina tão similar quanto naquela noite... mas desta vez... desta vez fora diferente... ele não estava defendendo sua vida... estava defendendo Harry... defendendo sua própria honra... os céus talvez o perdoassem desta vez...

"_Merda!" _

Aos poucos o quarto foi voltando ao foco. Draco viu Harry curvado sobre o corpo caído de Norton e ele... ele tentava salvá-lo. Foi como uma fagulha acendendo dentro do loiro.

Draco ergueu-se num rompante e tentou fazer com que Harry parasse com os primeiros socorros. O rosto de Norton estava azul, quase roxo...

"Pare com isso... pare... deixo-o assim... ele mereceu!"

Harry não lhe deu ouvidos. Continuou massageando o coração daquele homem desprezível, cujos olhos desfocados poucos a pouco pareciam se apagar ainda mais...

"Não!" berrou Harry caindo sobre o corpo, suas lágrimas começando a descer pelo rosto quente. "Não por suas mãos, Draco!"

Draco estancou no lugar, seu braço erguido a meio centímetro de Harry.

Era isso.

O santo Potter não podia conceber aquela injustiça. Mesmo os maus merecem misericórdia, não é mesmo Harry?

_Foi por isso que você voltou... você queria me dar a segunda chance..._

Draco também começou a chorar, puxando o corpo de Harry de cima do cadáver inútil que era Norton agora.

_Ele não pode mais fazer mal a ninguém, eu... eu... _

"Fui eu, Potter. Pare de chorar, fui eu quem o matei..."

Harry segurou Draco pelos ombros e o forçou a se levantar. Ficaram se entreolhando por vários segundos, sem que nenhum dos dois dissesse uma palavra. Os olhos verdes de Harry fitavam um Draco embaçado, distorcido. Ele era novamente o Draco que ele conhecera e aprendera a detestar? Ou havia algo ali dentro, bem ali no fundo que ele, que Harry pudesse tocar e dizer...

"Não foi sua culpa..." disse Draco, tentando abraçar Harry, que se soltou dele e começou a andar pelo quarto, a esmo. Desviando do corpo de Norton, abaixando para pegar seus óculos, depois a varinha.

Ele aprumou o corpo. Encarou Draco, que estremeceu.

"Você vai me denunciar, certo?" perguntou o loiro, dando de ombros, parecendo indiferente. "Vai me entregar por causa de um trouxa sujo..."

Harry suspirou, como se uma batalha interna se travasse em sua cabeça. Então guardou a varinha no bolso e fitou Draco.

"Pegue suas coisas." Disse seco. "Você vem comigo."

_Continua._

* * *

**NdA.****:** Eu reparei que depois de passar uns três, quatro dias da atualização ninguém mais comenta, hm. Pessoas sejam espertas, adicionem seus autores favoritos na sua lista de alertas. Daí cada vez que ele tiver um fanfic ou capítulo atualizado você receberá um aviso no seu e-mail. Basta na hora de mandarem uma review clicarem na opção: _"Add author to my Author Alert list"_ e serem mais felizes! XD


	5. Parte V

**Aviso:** Último capítulo! Obrigada a todos que me acompanharam durante estas semanas. Vocês ne fizeram muito feliz. Como recompensa temos aqui um pequeno NC-17, ok? ;)

* * *

_"Você gosta de pensar que nunca está errado  
Você quer agir como se fosse alguém  
Você quer alguém para sofrer por você  
Você quer mostrar o que você tem sido  
(você vive daquilo que aprende)."_**  
Parte V**

O sacolejar do táxi fazia Draco sentir-se levemente enjoado. Afinal, não comera nada o dia toda e acabara de assassinar alguém. Ele também se sentira levemente enjoado daquela outra vez.

"O quê vamos fazer?" perguntou Draco novamente para o rapaz quieto ao seu lado.

Era inútil, ele sabia. Harry não falara desde que deixaram o beco escuro onde ficava o bordel em que Draco trabalhara por tantos meses.

Harry havia limpado a maior parte das provas que poderiam levar a polícia dos trouxas ao encalço deles. Levitando o corpo de Norton, fez com que ele parecesse que tentara suicídio, enrolando e prendendo uma das pontas do cachecol no firme suporte para luz que havia sobre a penteadeira de Draco. As digitais do loiro e Harry foram inteiramente removidas com magia e os funcionários da casa tinha apenas descrições físicas, um nome e nenhuma prova.

A policia nunca chegaria a uma solução e logo o caso seria arquivado. Como Draco disse, Norton não era exatamente alguém por quem muitos chorariam. Logo tudo estaria esquecido.

O loiro se recostou no táxi e cerrou os olhos, tentando relaxar, mas as batidas de seu coração – embora já tivessem se acalmado há algum tempo, não paravam de lhe sussurrar...

_...assassino_... _assassino_...

Draco não agüentou. Abriu os olhos. Harry o fitava.

"O que é?" resmungou o loiro. "Você quer que te agradeça? Obrigado senhor Potter por ter me livrado daquilo... obrigado senhor Potter por..."

Harry pousou um dedos sobre os lábios de Draco, fazendo com que ele se calasse. Os olhos cinzas do loiro lhe encararam com atenção. Talvez até um pouco de medo.

"A culpa foi minha. Eu quis bancar o herói... mesmo querendo machucar aquele crápula, eu não o fiz... esperei ele tomar vantagem, me atacar... deixei que você fizesse o que fez... outra vez fui eu quem deixei..."

Draco arregalou os olhos. Harry estava delirando... só podia ser...

"Quê outra vez, Potter? Ficou maluco? Você não teve nada... nada a ver com aquilo..."

Draco foi novamente silenciado por Harry, mas desta vez, por seus lábios.

Os braços de Harry envolveram Draco pela cintura e este não recuou. Retribuiu, passando os seus pelo pescoço do moreno, trazendo-o junto, para mais perto. Harry sentia o coração de Draco batendo ali, bem junto do seu e de alguma forma, ele sabia que aquilo era certo. Como ou porquê eram outras perguntas... perguntas as quais ele não tinha pressa de ter respondidas...

A necessidade de respirar fez com que ambos separassem os lábios. Suavemente Harry juntou sua testa com a de Draco, abrindo os olhos, o encarando.

"Você me ofereceu a mão uma vez, Draco. Há 12 anos. Nós éramos crianças e eu te recusei. Tudo podia ter sido diferente... nós podíamos ter sido diferentes... talvez você não precisasse ter feito o que você fez..."

O loiro novamente piscou seu par de olhos cinzas. Estático.

Ele se lembrava, era claro.

No expresso de Hogwarts, Harry o esnobara pelo pobretão do Weasley... sim... talvez... talvez...

_Não._

Draco riu-se e desviou o olhar.

"Não, Potter. Esse era o nosso destino... sempre foi... você não podia negar o grifinório que havia dentro de você, como eu não podia negar o sonserino aqui dentro..." Draco indicou o próprio coração e sorriu meio de lado. Harry o fitava com atenção, sem entender.

"Nos tínhamos de passar por isso para chegar até aqui. É a hora de uma nova escolha... de uma nova proposta."

Harry juntou as sobrancelhas.

"Você pode me deixar na próxima estação de trem com algum dinheiro e essa mala com minhas roupas e minha varinha. Nunca mais terá de ver. Eu vou sumir, fugir daqui..."

"E se esconder num bordel outra vez? Se vender?"

Draco sorriu.

"Se eu ficar, Potter, não estarei me vendendo também? Dando àquele que me esnobou uma vez, a chance de fazê-lo novamente?"

Harry arregalou os olhos por detrás do óculos redondos. Era inacreditável.

"Eu não... não..."

Draco tornou a sorrir e aproximou-se de Harry, o beijando. Harry cerrou os olhos e retribuiu. Draco delicadamente tirou-lhe os óculos, deixando-o cair no soalho do táxi. O motorista não lhes deu atenção, o vidro negro que os separava fechado, ocultando-os do mundo.

Aprofundaram o beijo. Draco desabotoou a camisa de Harry e enfiou a mão por dentro do tecido, tocando a pele desprotegida. Harry apartou o beijo e também abriu a camisa de Draco, descendo os lábios por seu pescoço.

Draco se recostou na parede do carro, abrindo as pernas de leve, abrindo a braguilha de sua calça e puxando a mão livre de Harry, para que ele o acariciasse...

"Sim... você sim, Harry Potter. Mas você não vai admitir. É corajoso, mas não tem coragem de dizer a você mesmo que agora precisa de mim. Quer que eu esteja por perto porque gosta de lembrar em tudo que deveria ter feito e não fez... foi por isso que você tentou salvar Norton. Porque queria tê-lo matado no meu lugar... não foi?"

Harry segurou o rosto de Draco nas mãos, obrigando o loiro a encará-lo. Seus olhos verdes estavam furiosos, mas ele sorria. E foi o seu sorriso que mais assustou Draco.

"Então somos ambos perdidos, é isso que você quer dizer? Eu com meu covarde heroísmo, você... com sua covardia heróica... você quer escutar isso, não quer?"

Harry jogou seu corpo em cima de Draco, que deixou um gemido rouco escapar. Sentiu Harry lhe tocando nos lugares certos, sua boca subindo por seu pescoço até chegar ao ouvido.

"Eu deixei... deixei que eles morressem... Cedric... Sirius... Lupin... Hermione... todos eles! Mas eu não queria, Draco. Não queria que eles morressem... eu teria morrido no lugar deles..."

Draco também abriu a braguilha da calça de Harry, segurando o membro duro e desperto entre seus dedos frios. A língua de Harry chupando o lóbulo de sua orelha sem descanso, suas palavras frias e afiadas lhe penetrando sem dó...

"Mas você não morreu. Você escolheu errado." Disse Draco baixinho, subindo suas mãos pelo corpo de Harry sobre o seu. "Escolheu o lado covarde... Você preferiu viver."

Harry abriu mais as pernas de Draco, tirando o resto de suas roupas, enfiando-se nele. O loiro engoliu em seco ao ver os olhos verdes faiscando.

"Não, Draco." Disse Harry, o penetrando. "Eu não tive escolha. Eu deixei eles morrerem, mas não tive escolha... foram eles que decidiram por mim. Decidiram que eu merecia mais do que eles em continuar aqui."

Draco reprimiu um gemido quando Harry começou a entrar e sair do corpo dele com mais força. Mais rápido. Sua voz saiu as arquejos quando tentou falar.

"Eles o condenaram, não foi? A uma eternidade de culpa... foi isso... foi isso que todos eles fizeram."

Harry passou os braços pelas costas de Draco, puxando-o para que ele se sentasse sobre seu colo. O trazendo para mais perto de si, o abraçando. Draco obedeceu, segurando o rosto tenso de Harry entre seus dedos, dando lhe um beijo delicado e terno nos lábios cerrados para não gemer.

"Você é inocente. É o mais inocente de todos eles, Harry Potter." Disse Draco, o abraçando pelo pescoço, fazendo um cafuné em sua cabeça, bagunçando ainda mais os seus cabelos.

Harry enfiou o rosto no pescoço pálido e sem aviso começou a chorar, as lágrimas descendo sem aviso sobre a pele do loiro.

Draco reforçou o abraço, então também chorou. Mas o seu era um choro silencioso, sem lágrimas. Incandescente. Rasgante. Por dentro.

Pelo o que exatamente ele chorava, talvez Draco nunca soubesse.

Se era de dor, de angústia ou de tristeza.

Mas ele sabia de onde vinham as palavras que saíram de seus lábios. Eram palavras simples, mas impregnadas de um ódio mortal por todos que de uma forma ou de outra contribuíram para aquele retrato cruel... desenhado e largado em seus braços.

Ele o salvara daquela vez, mas quem salvaria a ambos?

"Não chore, Harry-" A voz de Draco soou reconfortante dentro do táxi que se afastava velozmente pelo centro chuvoso de Londres. "Não foi sua culpa. Você era só um bebê quando tudo isso começou..."

****

**Fim**

**

* * *

NdA:** Sim... sim. Eu tenho um sério problema com finais felizes. Não gosto muito deles, para ser sincera ao menos detesto escrevê-los. Parecem forçados, irreais. Se olharmos ao nosso redor, veremos que a maioria das pessoas não termina com um "happy end". Ainda assim espero que tenham gostado. Obrigada por todos os comentários, foram muito importantes para mim.

... e em todo caso, vocês podem imaginar que o motorista do táxi escutou os gemidos dos dois, virou-se para ver o que estava acontecendo e acabou batendo o carro. Daí nossos dois pequenos amantes morreram em meio a um delicioso orgasmo. XD


End file.
